


sleepless in seoul

by cryystal_m00n



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: it’s late at night when ten finally calls him.





	sleepless in seoul

**Author's Note:**

> this is my 69th fic so i though that the only acceptable fic is a pwp  
> there are also not enough bottom!johnny fics out there and i am: Mad

it’s late at night when ten finally calls him. the boy is back in thailand for the break and johnny can’t help but miss him more than ever.

 

“hey,” he says as soon as he picks up his phone. his voice is raspy and tired after having yelled at the dreamies to keep them in check.

 

“ _you sound like shit_ ,” ten deadpans. it makes johnny laugh, even if it hurts his throat. “ _anyway, i called to say that i miss you_.”

 

johnny hums as he turns off the light above his bed and makes himself comfy under his blanket. “i missed you more, baby. too bad you’re not here cause if you were i would’ve kissed you until you begged me to stop.”

 

“ _never!_ ”

 

“you say that now, but we both know the truth, love.” he takes his earphones out, plugging them in, before putting his phone next to him.

 

“ _just want my baby to kiss me,_ ” ten says and johnny can hear his pout as clear as day. it makes him smile.

 

“just a few more days, tennie.”

 

the younger sighs, the sound of a blanket being pushed off the bed in the background. “ _what are you wearing?_ ”

 

johnny chokes on his spit, almost dying in the coughing fit that follows. “ten! don’t say shit like that!”

 

he can hear him giggle and the sound makes him melt. he will always be soft for ten’s giggles. after he’s calmed down, his cheeks no longer beet red but pink, he answers him: “a shirt…”

 

“ _you want me to get you a shi-- ooh_ ,” ten laughs, and in that moment, johnny wants to ground to open up and swallow him whole. “ _just a shirt_?” his tone is serious, leaving no room for johnny to try and change the subject.

 

he nods, before realizing that ten can’t see him. “yeah… i… i took my boxers off when you called…” it’s embarrassing and his face burns in shame, but the sound that ten makes is worth it, johnny thinks.

 

“ _naughty boy, i bet that was your plan all along, hm?_ ”

 

“n-not really, tennie… i was hot,” he mumbles, but by the sound of it, ten doesn’t believe him.

 

“ _you want to know what i’d do if i were there, love_ ?” johnny, now with his eyes closed shut, nods fast. “ _i’d start by kissing your lips, but i wouldn’t spend too much time on them, even if they are so pretty, baby. and then, after that i would move with my kisses down your jaw, your neck, i’d pull your shirt down to reveal your collarbones, and then i would bite on them. i’d bite your neck too, doll, people need to know that you’re mine, after all.”_ johnny whimpers.

 

 _“i’d take your shirt off slowly, so slow that your skin will be burning with desire, my love. but no, no, i wouldn’t touch you yet. i’d make you touch yourself, make you pinch your pretty nipples until they are red, as red as your cock.”_ johnny is panting already, but ten seems to be doing fine. “ _are you touching yourself already, pretty?”_

 

“yes.” and that’s what breaks ten. he lets out a loud moan, so loud johnny thinks it might’ve woken taeyong up if he was in the room.

 

_“good boy. i want you to reach for the lube and pour some on your fingers, can you do that for me, babyboy?”_

 

the elder is quick to do so, the desire to please ten present even when he is not there. “i-i got it,” he says between gasps. his fingers are covered in lube, but he can’t start yet. not until ten says so. his finger hovers above his entrance, waiting, waiting, waiting…

 

“ _go ahead, pup. open yourself for me._ ” it comes barely above a whisper, but johnny hears it loud and clear. he hears ten in groaning in his ear, the sounds making his dick twitch. with his other hand, he pinches his nipples, making them just as red as he knows ten wants them.

 

“ _god, baby, i wish i could see you right now. wish i could taste you, wish i could push into you and fuck you until you can’t think straight anymore,_ ” ten rambles. johnny knows what this means. it means he’s getting closer, just because of the little noises he lets out and ten imagining his body.

 

“p-please, sir, may i touch--” he whines when his fingers brush over his prostate, sound pathetic in the empty room.

 

“ _yes, puppy. do it_.”

 

he moves his hand fast, knowing from the way ten’s breathing hitched how close he is. he wants to let ten cum first, he wants to be a good boy for him. just as he can feel himself going over the edge, he takes his hand away, whining at the loss of friction.

 

he hears ten curse as he probably cums all over his hand. if he focuses a bit, he can taste him on his tongue, can feel him fill johnny up. it’s heaven and hell, but he keeps quiet until ten speaks.

 

“ _did you finish, love? i didn’t hear your usual mewls._ ”

 

johnny goes red. “n-no, i stopped so that… you can do it first…”

 

“ _my, my, what an obedient little pup i’ve got. well then, love. you may cum._ ” and that’s all it takes for him to finish, fingers still deep in his ass, ten’s name on his tongue.

 

he’s spent after that, unable to move for what feels like hours.

 

“ _i can’t wait to see you again,_ ” ten says in his ear. he sounds tired too, and johnny is sure that he is falling asleep with his phone in his hand.

 

“soon, baby.”

 

he falls asleep too, soon after, his phone discarded next to him, dried cum all over his belly. he thinks it’s worth it, even if he has taeyong yelling at him about doing the nasty in their shared room.

 

he thinks it’s worth it when he sees ten again, one week later, practically glowing.

 

and he _knows_ it’s worth it when on the same night, after worshiping his body for hours, ten finally fucks him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
